Lost in the land Part 2
Synopsis Gumball, Fireball, MeeMee, and Darwin get lost in a forest Fan Fiction Part 2 begins with Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball, and Darwin who are down in the sea Fireball: First, we got stranded on an Island! Fireball: Now!! Fireball and MeeMee: WE ARE LOST AT SEA!!!!!!!!! (With Angered and Loud Voice) Gumball: Take it easy, Fireball and MeeMee! Fireball: Take it easy!!?!!? Fireball: NO!!!! We totally doomed now! Fireball: There is no! Way out of this ssitaution!! Fireball: Soon! We're gonna get eaten by sharks or a whale! Darwin: Hey look! There's an island in the distance! there! Gumball: Darwin, isn't that just the same island? Darwin: No, this forest looks like conifers forest! Darwin: Let's swim over to it! Then Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin swim over to the island Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin reach the coast MeeMee: Wow! (Got out her camera and takes a picture) At least, My camera lucky survive! Fireball: I don't know, guys.. Fireball: It looks like a forest. Fireball: That we can easily get lost in! Gumball: Come on, Fireball, don't be a scaredy cat! Then Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin walks into the forest.. Fireball: Gumball? Fireball: Are you even sure which way we are going? Fireball: Or do you even know where we are? Gumball: Nope. MeeMee: I don't know. Gumball: But I think we're going the right way Darwin: Fireball, do you know where we are? Fireball: Hmm.. Fireball: I don't have an idea. Fireball: But I definitely think we are still in America. Fireball: Or Canada? Fireball: Or maybe even Scandinavia? Darwin: Is it just me or does the forest just get darker and darker? Gumball: Nah. You just need glasses. Fireball: Gumball.. Gumball: What? It could be true.. Then Gumball stops walking Gumball: Okay I think we should take a break now! Fireball: I think so too! Then Darwin, MeeMee, Gumball, and Fireball sit up against a tree Darwin: Fireball? Fireball: What? Darwin: Are there any bears in this area? Fireball: Of course not silly! MeeMee: Yeah! Then a loud bear roar is heard Darwin: Then what was that?! Fireball: We're just mental scared right now guys! Fireball: Many things can h-h-happen when you're mental scared!! Fireball: You can hear things see things and... Then Fireball faints Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin: FIREBALL! Gumball: Fireball wake up! MeeMee: Okay.(Take out her camera and takes a picture) Darwin: Are you okay?! Fireball: Sorry I'm just a little sick.. Then Fireball gets up Fireball: Man I've never been so tired like I am now.. Darwin: We should've justn stayed home.. Gumball: Yeah we should've never have tried to fly around the world. Then there is heard a growling sound Fireball: What was that?!?! Darwin: It's my stomach. Fireball: Do you have a stomach? Meanwhile at the Wattersons house. Nicole is walking around the house Nicole: Fireball! Gumball! MeeMee! Nicole: Darwin! Where are you!! Nicole: Oh where are they? I havnt seen them in hours! Then Aguilera, Bobert, and Penny walk past the house and notices Nicole Penny: Mrs. Watterson! What are you doing? Nicole: Trying to find Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin! Nicole: I haven't seen them since this morning! Nicole: And what are those bags you're carrying around? Nicole notices that Penny and Aguilera are holding some shopping bags and Bobert is steal Gumball's life Aguilera: It's shopping bags, We have been out shopping! Bobert: And I been stealing Gumball's life! Nicole gets a confused look on her face Aguilera: I mean..go out and buy things.. like fashion and stuff..use money? Nicole: I never shopped with my friends when I was a child.. Aguilera: Oh that's sad to hear.. Penny: Shall we go out and Find Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin? Nicole: Yeah, That's fine.. Penny and Aguilera: Okay! Aguilera: Let's get Crypto! Then Penny, Bobert, and Aguilera run off to find Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin Nicole: (Sigh) It must be great to be wealthy.. Aguilera's voice from distance: Yeah! You should try it! Nicole: (Sigh) Meanwhile in the forest where Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, and Darwin are sitting up against a tree while its raining Gumball looks at Fireball Gumball: A dollar for your thoughts.. Fireball: We are going to die out here.. Gumball: That's the worst dollar i've ever spent. Fireball: I can't believe it! Fireball: Now I'm never going to be married to Aguilera! Fireball: Or get children! Fireball: Or a job!! Fireball: I'm just gonna die out here in the wilderness! Gumball: Come on! You're in the early teens! Gumball: Aguilera would probably break up with you soon.. Then Fireball pushes Gumball down on the ground Fireball: Yeah! Well good luck impressing Penny with your scrawny body! Gumball: Oh YOU! Then Fireball and Gumball begin to argue Darwin and MeeMee is looking at them terrified Darwin and MeeMee: STOOOOOOOOOP! Then Fireball and Gumball stop aarguing and looks at Darwin and MeeMee Darwin: You two! Should stop arguing and love each other like brothers do! After an akward silence, Gumball and Fireball begins arguing again Darwin: Gosh! This is hopeless! Next morning.... Gumball, MeeMee, and Darwin are sleeping on the ground Fireball: Guys! guys! wake up!! Gumball: What what.. Fireball: I found the way out of the forest! Darwin: Really?! Let us see! Then Fireball, MeeMee, Darwin and Gumball run off to the next place Fireball: And on the other side, there is! Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball, and Darwin reach the edge of a cliff and a view shows that there's another forest ahead Darwin: More forest?! MeeMee: Yeah!(Takes out her and took a picture) After an akward silence, Fireball gets really mad! Fireball: MOTHERFUCK! TO BE CONTINUED Category: Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories